An Exhausted Mind
by serenity's hope
Summary: A perfectly normal gesture for a sleep deprived mind. He didn't notice and Ryuzaki didn't seem to mind. So why does the investigation team seemed so surprised? Fluff, L/Light  AU Light not Kira.


**Summary: A perfectly normal gesture for a sleep deprived mind. He didn't notice and Ryuzaki didn't seem to mind. So why does the investigation team seemed so surprised? Fluff, AU Light not Kira.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. **

**Hey I had this story stuck in my head for like 2 days now so I just had to write it down, this is my first oneshot so if its not good please don't hate me. I had three ways of doing this story and this one turned in to the best so I really hope you like it. **

**Sorry bout grammar but thanks A.c.r.o.n.y.m for betaing this. Light/L **

* * *

><p><em>AU Light is <span>Not<span> Kira so he is not hand cuffed to L but L still thinks of him as a suspect so Light stays in the hotel constantly monitored by cameras. 17 year old Light wide eyed innocent one, working for L instead of going to school._

It was a normal day for the investigation team. Matsuda was talking to Soichiro, Mogi was looking though paper work and everyone else typed on their computers. They were all thinking about the recent patterns of Kira trying to figure out just who he was.

"Light-kun, will you look at these charts for me." Light looked over at L and sighed, he was exhausted he had been up for four nights without any coffee, staying awake on pure willpower and a need to capture Kira.

Light nodded getting up slowly and walking over to L, his body screamed for him to collapse, his muscles ached for him to stop, but still he stood, but still he walked, so sure of himself that he could last just one more day without sleep. So sure that he was just as good as L.

Light leaned over and looked at L's charts. The computer seemed to have a broken screen, the picture looked odd as static was covering it. The words on the page were to fuzzy to make out. Light couldn't make anything out. "You do not agree? The time intervals are correct Light-kun."

Light looked at him and shook his head. "Why is the screen broken Ryuzaki?" As Light looked at Ryuzaki he noticed that the older man's hair looked quite odd almost as if it were soft. He needed to see if it was, he needed to. He let his hand slid across Ryuzaki's hair he found him self holding it. Rubbing it in between his index finger and thumb.

Ryuzaki looked up at Light and smiled a rare smile. "Light-kun go to bed before you collapse again." The team turned to look at them. Light's hand still clinging to L's hair. "Well if you don't want to go to bed at least sit." Light pulled up a close chair and sat without letting go of the hair.

"What are you doing Light?" Matsuda asked, the rest of the team to shocked to question the boy. Light looked over at Matsuda

"Its amazing Matsuda." Light said sounding excited. "The hair on Ryuzaki's head is redundant in spite itself, it looks like a tangled mess, it looks like it should be dry but its not. Its like a mystery that I must solve.

Matsuda laughed unable to contain it anymore, the voice Light was using sounded like a normal teenager or child. He had never heard Light sound so happy. Soichiro seemed to snap out of his shock. "Light let go of Ryuzaki's hair this instant and tell me why you are acting so childish!"

"Leave him be Yagami-san he's tired well more exhausted then tired. He constantly wants to keep up with me but is unable. He is several years younger and did not miss that much sleep before now. So when he does not sleep for three to four days he acts without really thinking." L explained while typing and letting Light play with his hair.

"Leave him be? He is acting like a child, how am I suppose to let my perfectly normal son act this way." Soichiro walked over to Light taking his hand and slowly removing it from Ryuzaki's hair. "Go to bed Light and if I find that you are acting this way again I will take you off the team and send you back home where you belong."

Light looked at the hand that had just held Ryuzaki's hair, his eyes gloomy and confused. He knew that he was forgetting something, something important. He felt like he should listen to the voice that yelled at him. He looked back up at Ryuzaki's hair and grabbed it carefully. Thinking that the hair should clam him down enough to reason this out.

Mogi started to laugh. L looked at him shocked. He stopped after a few seconds. "I think the chef is right Light should go to bed. He began looking over paperwork once more." Soichiro looked at Mogi like he was Matsuda. His cheeks became red from anger.

"Light!" He said looking back from Mogi back to Light. But said boy did not respond his hand still rested on L's head but his head was down and his body was slumped. "Light?" Soichiro said shaking the boy the anger gone.

"He's asleep he should be awake in 9.3 hours." L said taking Light's hand gently down from his head. "It is 9:18 why don't the rest of you follow his example and go home." The team nodded and all of them walked out except . "I will take him to bed do not worry."

"Thanks and please do not let me see him like that again." He grabbed his suitcase and left. L sighed and picked up the boy.

He looked down at the boy in his arms. "Yes, I won't let him see you do that again, Light-kun but he is only here for 7 hours on weekdays so you have plenty of time to act like you want when he is not here."

He carried the exhausted boy to the bed room laying him on the bed. He laid beside him feeling a hand on his head once more. The unconscious boy twisted the hair letting himself fall into a deeper sleep. Ryuzaki smiled again and followed the boy's example and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review. I lovers reviews so much I live off them. Thanks see you next time<strong>.


End file.
